


Spiked Interest

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Terry spikes the egg nog in an attempt to seduce Harry, it's Severus to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiked Interest

“Harry’s looking fit tonight, isn’t he?”

Severus glowered at Terry Boot. He’d regretted hiring him roughly twenty seconds after offering him the Arithmancy post. He was just too… _Boot._

“I would never salivate over an employee like a piece of meat,” Severus said pointedly.

“Oh, neither would I. It’s quite humiliating.” He grinned, and it reminded Severus of a wolf. “That’s why I just spiked the eggnog instead.”

“You did _what_?” hissed Severus. “Consider yourself on probation this very instant.”

Boot shrugged. “Fair enough. But Harry’s already had four glasses. Cheers.” 

Severus stood, pulsing with anger, as Boot approached Potter.

~*~

Severus never should have consented to this damned Yule Ball. How could he trust the students to behave themselves when he couldn’t even trust his own _professors_ to keep their pricks in their pants?

Besides, Boot was entirely unsuited for Potter. Boot was a little ponce with no strength of will or character. He was a dull little twit who went about spiking eggnog even when he was supposed to be an adult.

He was also fired, of course. But that couldn’t happen until after the holidays, when Severus managed to determine a replacement. He needed immediate satisfaction.

Severus smiled.

~*~

“May I cut in?”

Potter’s eyes widened over Boot’s shoulder. “Headmaster?”

Boot turned around. “Headmaster,” he said, his gaze darkening. “Have you tried the eggnog?”

“I’ll spike _your_ eggnog,” Severus growled, and batted his hand away from Potter’s. Ignoring Boot’s sputtering, he took Potter in his arms. “I lead.”

“What did you just say to him?” Potter asked. 

“Never mind that,” Severus said, carefully waltzing them far away from where Boot stood, gaping. “How are your senses? Addled in any way?”

“Um, no,” Potter said, biting his lower lip. “Should they be?”

“Are you aroused?” Severus asked.

Potter’s jaw dropped. 

~*~

“What…what are you talking about?” Potter choked out.

“Boot spiked the eggnog,” Severus said impatiently. “Naturally, his _head_ will be on a spike soon.”

“Oh,” Potter said. He looked oddly disappointed. “And you drank it?”

“What?” Severus sputtered. “Of course not! I would never drink such swill. _You’re_ the one he set out to intoxicate.”

“Ah,” Potter said. “Well, I’m fine. I didn’t drink any of it.”

“Boot said you’d had four glasses.”

Potter shrugged. “He gave me four. I gave them to the evergreen in the corner.”

“Then you’re not…incapacitated?”

“No,” Potter said. He paused. “But I _am_ aroused.” 

~*~

“So you _did_ drink the spiked eggnog,” Severus said. “Confusion, memory loss…I should press charges on that bastard.”

“I didn’t drink any bloody eggnog!” Potter exclaimed. “I just get hard whenever you enter the room!”

Severus froze. “Pardon?”

“You heard me,” Potter said. “I want you. I’ve wanted you ever since I started teaching. When you came over I thought you’d finally noticed. Instead you were just trying to _save_ me again.”

“Potter, I will always try to save you.”

Severus frowned. That hadn’t come out as he intended.

“Well, I expect you can let me go now,” Potter said. 

~*~

Severus thought for a moment. “No,” he decided.

“No?” Potter asked.

“No,” Severus repeated. “You’re an attractive young man who’s interested in me. I would have to drink an entire vat of spiked eggnog to refuse that.” He tugged at Potter’s hand. “Now come.”

“Wait,” Potter said. “You should know. It’s not…I might be a little bit in love with you.”

Well, then. This was certainly an interesting turn of events.

“I’m willing to discuss it,” he said finally. “ _Now_ can we go?”

“But you…I…”

“Do you think I’d shag somebody who loved me if I didn’t care for him?”

~*~

“I don’t know,” Potter said. “Would you?”

“Of course not,” Severus snapped. “I have no time for some tiresome starry eyed lover.”

“And what would I be?” Potter asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. “A handsome, virile, stupidly brave and disgustingly compassionate lover that any man would be lucky to call his own.”

Potter arched a brow at him. “Are you _certain_ you didn’t drink any spiked eggnog?”

“Potter…”

“Or is this just because you’re jealous of Terry?”

“Boot,” Severus ground out, “is a twit.”

“Well, I agree, but…”

“Who is entirely unworthy of you.”

Harry smiled. 

“ _Now_ are you coming?”

~*~

Not that long after, Potter was indeed coming down Severus’ throat, and Severus followed almost immediately.

“Mmm, brilliant,” Potter said. 

“Indeed,” Severus agreed. Potter was an extraordinary lover. Fortunately Severus had no intention of letting him go any time soon.

“I have to ask,” Potter said. “What would you’ve done if I _had_ downed all that spiked eggnog?”

“Hexed Boot immediately,” Severus said. “And likely brought you here to ensure you were safe.”

“You wouldn’t have…tried anything?”

“Of course not,” Severus said indignantly. “What chance would I have to be with you for the long haul if I did that?”

~*~

“You want this for the long haul?” Potter asked.

“Naturally,” Severus replied. “Did you truly think I’d be satisfied with just one night of you?”

Potter kissed him fiercely. “Really, I should send Terry a thank you gift,” Potter said. “Who knows if this ever would have happened otherwise?”

“His gift can be five minutes to explain to me why I shouldn’t hand his pointy arse over to Azkaban,” Severus growled. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of…spiked eggnog?” Harry asked, his eyes sparkling.

Eggnog _could_ be spiked with many things…

“Acceptable,” Severus said, and kissed Potter once more.


End file.
